Test Project
by NeoSakura
Summary: A romance with Cell and...Wait I'm not going to tell, you'll just have to figure it out for yourselves.
1. Test Project: Chapter 1

# Test Project

## By: Audrey Myers

** **

## Chapter One

The techs. worked busily at their workstations. They were preparing the tube for their experiment. The first tube already had its test subject in it. That person had died during the mutation process. He couldn't take the stress. The DNA donor stood helplessly, chained to the wall and sedated. He didn't like this experiment, one bit. A pair of techs. came into the room, dragging a screaming woman with them. She tried as hard as she could, but the techs. easily over powered her. She finally broke lose of their hold and ran for the door, but one tech.lunged at her, knocked her to the ground, and her held there. Another tech. came up to her, holding a syringe, knelt down in front of her and injected its contents into her bloodstream. The DNA donor just stood there watching these events, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, but he wished he could.

"Its started," one tech. said.

"What's started," she asked.

"The substance that just injected into you has his DNA in it," he said pointing to the DNA donor. It was Cell! "It has been slightly altered, however, so that if we succeed in mutating you, we can breed you two to create more powerful and more obedient soldiers," he said triumphantly. "In about a month," he continued, "your body will have mutated to resemble him. A couple of months after that, if the experiment goes according to plan, you will be ready to emerge from the tank. You will look exactly like him, just you'll still be female," he said. Shock covered her face. "Put her in the tank," he commanded the other techs. They picked her up. No resistance came from the girl, she was to shocked to resist. Before they stuck her in, they stripped her of all clothing. They stuck her in the tank. The tank then filled with an oxygen rich liquid, allowing her to breathe. There was also a sedative and a sleeping agent in the liquid. She suddenly became self-conscious and covered herself up with her arms. She then quickly fell into a deep slumber…

Please Review

I will not post anymore chapters(or write any for that matter) until I get some reviews. I really want to hear your opinion.


	2. Test Project: Chapter 2

For those of you who asked this fic is about Cell.

Chapter Two

A couple of months later Cell was allowed to come into the lab to see the progress of the girl. He came in into the lab. He looked at the tank that held her, somewhat amazed at how much she had changed, in such a short amount of time.

She opened her eyes and surveyed the room without moving her head.

"She's awake," one tech. said silently, not wanting to alert her to their watchfulness. Cell turned and walked up to her tank. He put his hand on the tank and stared at her. She moved her eyes to look at Cell. She put her hand on the glass where his was. They both felt an invisible bond form between them. A slight smile formed on her lips.

"Now, now ,Akira, you wouldn't be trying to form relations with outsiders now would you. I've got a few men that would like to try you out when you come out of that tank. Of course, I can't say I blame them," the head tech. admitted.

The smile on Akira's face disappeared and was replaced by a dark scowl. She put her hand back where it was before and turned her head in the opposite direction of the techs. A saddened look took over her face. It gave the impression that she didn't want to be there.

"Turn agent five on," the head tech. said to one of the others.

"What is agent five?" Cell asked.

"It's a pain reducer. She's probably aching after going through such a change so quickly," the head tech. said simply.

Cell scowled at him. He took one last look at Akira before leaving. Akira quickly turned her head and watched Cell leaving, the saddened look ever the more present on her face.

I will try to make longer chapters, but its not as easy as it seams.

Authors note: The techs. have been allowing Cell to go around the complex since they don't think he's a threat. (Yeah right!)


	3. Test Project: Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Chunk 1

Okay I know this has taken me forever to get out, but I have no ideas on how to get this fic going the way I want it to. If you have any ideas please let me know. Also, I have four other fics that I'm working on, although two of them aren't even typed up yet. I would encourage you to read my other fics, they are very good. Oh, and I know that Cell will be completely way out of character in this. Okay enough of my babbling on with the fic.

Late one night, a couple of weeks later, Cell came into the lab. It was Christmas night and the security was thin. His rustling around woke Akira up. She watched as he drained her tank and opened the tank. He put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her out of the tank. He set her on the ground. For a minute they just stared at each other, his hands still on her waist. Again they could feel an invisible bond between them. Cell was the one that broke the eye contact. He took his hands off her.

"This way," he said. As he lead her through the halls. A guard went by and saw them. Cell quickly killed the guard before he could call for backup.

"Why are you doing this?" Akira asked.

"They plan on using you to attack certain targets as a test, and then blame it on me," He explained, "once their tests are over they will find other people to torture in making an army of these 'clones'."

"So I'm just a tool to them for their sick plans," she concluded.

They continued for a few more minutes. They came to a closed door. Akira bent down, opened a panel, switched a few wires around, and…..the door opened. Cell looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"I know my way around this place," she told him while they continued to walk.

They came across some more guards, but they couldn't get rid of them before backup came. They were surrounded. They stood back-to-back as the guards approached them. A couple of the guards started trying to hit on Akira. She let out a disgusted sound. They charged the guards. In a matter of seconds all of the guards were dead. There were more guards coming down the hall. "We have some more company," she said to him. The guards stopped a few feet in front of Akira. Cell was behind her. She smirked and side stepped out of the way. Cell killed them with a small ki blast. They left the area in a hurry. "I'll be happy when I finally get out of here," she complained. He just smirked and they found the entrance and he blasted the door open. The complex was on a large plateau. Cell leapt into the air. He looked behind him and saw that Akira was just standing there. She gave a sheepish grin, "I don't know how to fly yet."

He grumbled to himself, "They didn't teach her anything did they," not meaning for Akira to hear that, but she did.

"How could they. They don't know how to do anything besides sit at a desk and bark orders," she growled out. He floated down to where she was and held out a hand. She took it and he lifted her up. She put her arms around his neck and he flew off thinking he's got a lot to teach her. 'Oh well, at least I won't be bored for once.'

Please review! I love to hearyour opinions on the story. And Neo Sephiroth's opinions don't count. Of course he'd say something nice, he's my boyfriend.


	4. Test Project: Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 I haven't gotten very many reviews for the last chapter I hope I get more in the future or no more new chapters, period end of story. And to the person that did review, the neo stuff has nothing to do with DBZ, there just screen names.

Chapter 4

He carried her to a desolate area and set her down. She looked around. It wasn't anything special, there was a small lake, a small outcrop of trees, and dirt as far as the eye could see. Cell turned his back to her and thought about how he should go about teaching her how to use her power. Suddenly there was a loud splashing sound. He turned towards the lake. Akira had just jumped in to wash herself off. 'Women' Cell thought. She got out a couple of minutes later.

"That's better," she sighed. Cell just shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing," he walked over to a very high plateau, jumped on to it and turned back towards her. "I'll start teaching you how to use your power when you figure a way up hear," he yelled down to her.

It was getting late and Akira decided to take a stab at that feat in the morning. Cell saw this and fell asleep standing where he was. Akira did the same.

----------------------------

Yeah I know that was **REALLY** short, but this is just kind of a chapter in between escaping and the training. If you really want me to make it longer tell me, and put some sort of idea on there. If its good then I'll consider it. But I kind of already have written to chapter seven and don't really want to make very many changes.

NeoSakura


	5. Test Project: Chapter 5

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, I promise!

# Chapter 5

Akira circled the base of the plateau(which was rather **large**). She was searching for a way to climb up…….no such luck. 'He knew there was no way to climb up.'

Cell looked down to see Akira thinking of a way up. Even from way up there, he could see a determination in her stance. She wanted to get up there, whether to train or just be around him, he didn't know. He stood there and watched her try to figure how to get up there.

Akira looked down at the ground beneath her. She then looked back up to where Cell was, willing herself up there. She didn't know whether she wanted to have him teach her how to use this 'power' that she has, if she just wants to be near him, or if it was both…

A couple of days had passed. Akira was trying to teach herself to fly. She was doing pretty well considering she had a slight fear of heights. It was going was pretty quickly, though. A few more days later she was getting damn good at flying, although Cell hadn't been watching her. He had moved to the center of the plateau. He was thinking about how he should start training her. 'I'll start by having her be on the offensive, then go to defensive, and then maybe, if she's ready we'll go to basic fighting. If she isn't, then we'll repeat the first two until she is.' He smirked to himself, not knowing that Akira hasn't just been figuring out how to fly…She's been practicing her fighting skills. Akira had slowly gotten over her fear of heights and was ready for her training with Cell. She flew up to the top of the plateau. She found Cell staring at her.

"Its about time," he grumbled to her. She just glared at him. He didn't like that. She landed a couple of feet in front of him. They stared at each other for a minute before Akira took on a sexy pose and commented, "I thought you were going to train me, not stare at me." He immediately snapped out of revere. He told her attack him. She did so. She did fairly well before Cell knocked her down. She quickly got back up and attacked him again. This pattern continued for a few more hours. She stopped for a breather. Afterwards Cell had her on the defensive, but he was too powerful and got the better of her. He kept her doing this for a couple of hours before he decided she had had enough. She seemed to be better at offensive than defensive so he had her on the defensive longer than offensive. When he thought she had had enough practice, they went to basic combat. Her skill in this area lead him to believe that she had fought before, she had, many times. Even though he was faster and stronger, she was smaller, giving her the advantage of being able get herself out of tighter spots than him. She had often tried to corner him, it only worked the first time, but he found it amusing to goad her into believing that she was getting the better of him, only to have him get out of it at the last second. They enjoyed this so much that they didn't even know that night had fallen. When they did, they called it a day(or night). Akira was exhausted, Cell, on the other hand, wasn't, but he was impressed with how well she did against him.

After a couple of minutes of catching her breath, Akira took a bath in the lake. She felt very refreshed after getting all of that sweat off her body. Cell watched her closely this time as she cleaned herself. She ran her hands up the fins, to get any dirt off them, then she washed her face, then the back of her head. She then ran her hands down her neck, and over her shoulders, flicking a piece of dirt off here and there. She ran her hands down her arms and her sides. She secretly looked up at Cell and saw him watching her. A devilish grin appeared on her face. She sensually ran her hands down her chest, paying close attention to her breasts. She let her hands run down to her abdomen before she brought her hands back up. A slightly rosy color formed on Cell cheeks, he quickly shook his head and looked away. Akira looked a bit disappointed that she didn't have the satisfaction of seeing the flustered look on Cell's face, but she continued any ways. Cell turned his eyes back towards Akira watching as she cleaned the lower parts of her body. He saw the amazed look on her face as she pulled a nice sized chunk of dirt out of her knee. She tossed it out into the lake, and continued washing, not knowing that Cell was watching her again until the end when she was cleaning her feet. She didn't really care this time, she could already nail him for watching her, but she make sure that her breasts poked out a little more then they should have, again making him a little red. She got out a minute later and dried herself by flaring her ki(which she had learned to do a bit earlier from Cell). She flew back up to the plateau, intending on seeing the look on his face when he finds out he was caught. When she was close enough to him she put her hands on her hips and watched him intently.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked. What little color that on his face drained from his face. His jaw dropped, and he eyed her. The grin on her face said that she had put on a show. The look on his face was priceless. She started cracking up at his embarrassment. She nearly fell over laughing from his next action. He turned away, but not before she got a glimpse of a blush on his face.

The next day, Cell started teaching her how to create ki blasts. They started with small, simple ones and gradually lead into the huge, complex ones. Of course this took about three days to teach her all of them. After she recuperated from all of that, they went back to sparring. She had started to speed up and prove to be more of a challenge to him. He was starting to enjoy this.

---------------------------

How much is Cell really enjoying this? Does he like Akira? Why is he being so nice to her? These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Test Project.


	6. Test Project: Chapter 6

C'mon people, please give me more reviews. I love to hear your opinion on my story.

** **

** **

# Chapter 6

## Four months later

Akira and Cell were sparring. She had gained skill to fight on his level. What she didn't know was that she really had enough power to beat him, but Cell wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't like being beaten, especially by a woman who didn't know her real power. He was really enjoying it the way it was, it was good exercise, sharpened his responses, and it was entertainment.

Cell suddenly appeared in front of Akira. He threw his fist at her. She tried to move out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough and his fist hit the edge of her side causing her to spin slowly towards the ground(she spun slowly, not fell slowly). He reacted quickly and caught her. He never expected that punch to hit her, at least not that hard. He brought her up to him. Their bodies came in contact. They both held theirbreath unknowingly. They just stared at each other, her hands on his chest. Their lips met in a shy kiss. When they parted, they again just stared at each other. Their lips met again. This time in a more passionate kiss. Akira's hands had curled into balls. They pulled apart again, more like tore apart. She smiled up at him. He watched her reaction. He was confused with himself. What had caused him to do that? He asked himself. At first he didn't know the answer to that question, but a realization came over him. He had fallen for her. He didn't know what to do. He needed some time to figure this out. He painfully took his hands off her, it felt like he was tearing his hands off. He turned away from her and walked away. She looked at his retreating form, confused.

"Cell," she nearly whispered in her pain and confusion.

"I need to think," was all that he said to her before her shot off into the sky. She tried to go after him, but she couldn't seem to move her feet. They felt like they were cemented to the ground. She watched him disappear into the blue sky. She couldn't she the expression on his face. He felt guilty for taking off so suddenly. He knows, even though he hasn't been around many women, that she needed a better explanation for his taking off, but he didn't know what else to say to her at that time. He looked back at her to see her fall to her knees, her face cupped in her hands. He wanted to go back right then and there, but he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to go back. It would be a devastating blow to his pride to go back to a weeping woman to explain his actions. Even if that woman was the woman he loves. 'Wait a minute do I really love her, or is it just an impulse? I really need to think about this.' He told himself as he flew off to think about this developing relationship with Akira. 

Akira looked back up into the sky seeing a prick of light where Cell was. Tears started forming in her eyes. 'Why did he leave like that? Couldn't he have said something more than that? Does he not like me? Will he come back?' All of these questions floated around in her head as she wept into her hands.

Will Cell come back? Will he make amends to Akira? These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Test Project.

Yeah know that was somewhat short, but I couldn't put anything more into the chapter or I would have had to re-write the next chapter. And I'm not doing that since it took me a long time to thing of it. I'll give a look into it:

He was the most powerful being on the planet, yet he couldn't fight off his emotions for a single woman…

That's all. I'm evil aren't I? And yes I know that Cell is **extremely **out of character.


	7. Test Project: Chapter 7

What do Cell and Akira feel for each other? Read this chapter and find out…

** **

** **

** **

# Chapter 7

He stood looking over the lush green meadow. 'What am I going to do now? What does she think about me? Will she push me away now?' All of these questions were running through his head. After all this time with her, he didn't want to be shoved aside like a rag doll. He was the most powerful person on the planet, yet he couldn't fight off his own emotions for a single woman. 'She must be shocked and devastated by my actions. Women have too strong of emotions, but that's what makes them strong.' He thought with a smirk on this face. He looked back in the direction of Akira. He had been gone for a week. He had a feeling that she was also feeling alone. Ever since she was genetically altered she had never been by herself. He started feeling bad about leaving her alone. He left to go back to her and apologize.

She hadn't moved since he left a week ago. It was so sudden to her. She didn't know what to think or feel. She felt devastated, angry, sad, alone, and mix other so many other emotions, she could begin to name them. After he had disappeared from site she had balled her eyes out, thinking he had left her for good. But then his words came back to her 'I need to think,' he had said. He sounded confused, like he didn't know what to think. A small spark of hope had sprung into her heart, but it soon left when he didn't come back. In all of her life she had never been truly alone. She always had her parents, even when she was a hundred miles away at college, they were still in contact with her. But now, she was alone, no one to talk to for comfort, no one to just be around, just the wildlife, who all seemed scared out of their wits to come near to her. She felt completely alone.

Cell flew slowly, not wanting to rush his arrival. He wanted to be prepared for anything Akira might dish out to him. He also wanted to think about what he was going to say to her. He landed on the plateau. He found her in the same position that he last saw her in. He walked up to her. Her left side was facing him. As he approached her, she looked up at him, when her eyes met with his, he stopped. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only a moment. He turned his head away. She stood and watched his facial expression. He seemed to still be in thought, but his eyes told her of his regret for leaving her without an explanation. She watched him for a couple more minutes. He glanced at her a few times to see what her reaction to his presence would be. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She walked closer to him. He faced her, readying himself for just about anything. She lunged at him, pressing herself onto his chest. She put her hands on his shoulders and held them tightly, as though to never let go. She put her head in the crook of his neck, allowing herself to cry. His look of surprise turned to on of concern as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. After a while her crying reduced to little pouts, and then to just normal breathing.

"I've been defeated by a woman," Cell commented. Akira turned her gaze to meet his face and gave him a little slap on the chest. He watched her as her arms moved around his neck and secured themselves. He gave her a kiss on the side of her head. She looked at him. A smile crept onto her face as she fell asleep, for the first time in seven days, feeling secure in his arms. A smile crept onto his face as he watched the beautiful woman in his arms sleep. He fell asleep shortly after, feeling content with himself.

Please review. It is one of the greatest things an author can see. It tells them your opinion about their stories.


	8. Test Project: Chapter 8

Okay people, if you want this fic to go on for more than a couple more chapters, then give me ideas. I'm running out of ideas, and I don't like it when that happens. So will you please give me ideas on where to go with this? I have reached my goal, but now its up to you if you want this to go on longer. And if I do write a sequel the child of Cell and Akira will have to be in there. If you have any name ideas please tell me.

****

Chapter 8

Akira was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked up to Cell's face. He was still sleep. 'He's so cute.' She thought to herself. She shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable. This caused him to wake. He looked down at her. She just stared right back up at him. He let his hands drop from her upper back to the small of her back. She rubbed her fingers on his neck, just below the start of the green thing (if you know what that is called, tell me, please). If Cell could get Goosebumps, he would have millions of them forming on his neck right now. But for now, he just shuddered. Cell started letting his hands roam over her body. Akira moved her free hand to his chest and started tracing the lines on his chest. He looked down at her. She looked back up. She pushed herself up to face him. They leaned into each other, their eyes, staring at each other, never moving. Their lips touched in one of the most passionate kisses Cell could muster. He crushed her body to his. She put her arms around his neck. His tongue invaded her mouth, and felt its way around timidly, as if not to touch her tongue. It felt around all the cracks and crevices of her mouth. A little smirk came across her face. She silently challenged his tongue to a little sparring match. He accepted the challenge. When they parted several minutes later, she had a fat grin on her face. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her. She kissed him under his chin. He responded by kissing the side of her face. He then kissed her neck. And he proceeded to make love to her throughout the day and into the next day…

It had been three months since that fateful day. Akira was now three months pregnant. She still sparred with Cell, but they are a bit more careful, and it usually ends with her in his arms, feeling safe and comfortable.

Right now they weren't sparring, they were sitting at the nearby lake. Akira was laying face first on the bank of the lake most of her body in the water. Cell had been swimming around getting himself clean, but after that he decided to go over to Akira. He lightly sat on her back and started to rub her shoulders. She looked up at him, and then went back to her previous position, she was enjoying the kind of attention she was getting, it was relaxing. Every once in while he would lean down and kiss her. When he thought she had had enough, he picked her up, washed off the dirt that had gotten on her body, and held her from behind. He rubbed her stomach before holding one of his hands directly over the middle of it. She sighed.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied in a sweet tone. He set his chin on her shoulder, moving his head as close to hers as possible. She put her hand on his and pressed his farther into her stomach. A little smirk appeared on his face. She turned her head to his and gave him a little kiss on his head. He leaned his head onto hers. She put her free hand on the side of his head and pressed him closer to her. She felt very content, she had tamed the powerful Cell, and had given him her heart and he didn't just toss it aside like most of the other men she had been with.

She remembered the only man who didn't toss her heart aside, but some gangsters waging a gang war had later killed him. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cell was different; however, he couldn't be killed by ordinary men and because of that he couldn't be in the wrong place at the wrong time. All of her other 'boyfriends' had told her they loved her and all that mush, but later she had found them saying the same thing to other women. At first she had thought that it was her, but she had found out that they had been cheating on every single female they had laid eyes on.

"Akira!" Cell yelled at her. She came out of her little remembrance and came back to reality only to see a somewhat angry but also concerned Cell. She looked at him with a confused expression. He asked her what was wrong. She just told him that she was recalling some parts of her past, and she would rather not tell him what it was. He left it at that. He guided her to a very nice spot out in the summer sun. She put her hand on the little swell on her stomach and watched him as he stood, absorbing the rays of the sun. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of her life as it was now. She was happy and she would love to spend her life now finding out what she is capable of and what Cell will do now with a child. She walked up to him and leaned onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. He now had an interesting life with woman that will never leave him alone and now with his child, official in every way, he would enjoy seeing how things played out now that he had a family.

End?

Opinions, ideas, question, comments? Let me know all of them. I love to hear your thoughts.

Ja Ne

NeoSakura


	9. Author's Note

Author's note. I'm thinking about taking this story down for good. I might just redo the story if everyone likes it enough.  
  
I'm extremely desperate to get off my damn writer's block; I haven't had ANY incentive to write for the past year.  
  
So please review and tell me what you think.  
  
NeoSakura 


End file.
